Dusty Crophopper
Dusty "Strut Jetstream" Crophopper is the protagonist in Planes. Bio Dusty is a plane with high hopes-literally. Crop duster by trade, this single-prop plane sees himself soaring alongside his high-flying heroes in an international race. Dusty has flown thousands of miles cropdusting, and has always dreamed of being one of the professional racers. He has a history of racing, and his body has never been able to handle it. Dusty works with his partner Leadbottom when crop dusting. When dusty decides to try out for Wings Around The Globe, Chug created the persona "Strut Jetstream" for Dusty. Dusty goes to Skipper for help with his flying. At first, Skipper denies him help, but eventually agrees to help him after seeing Dusty struggle. During their training, Skipper has Dusty race the shadow of an overflying plane to reach high speeds. Near the end of their training, (And after some torque was added) Dusty manages to beat the plane and clocks at 317 MPH. In Lincoln, Nebraska, the Wings Around The Globe rally took place. Over 125 countries came to qualify, but only 21 planes would be allowed to race. Upon his arrival, Dusty was shunned by his fellow racers. No plane thought he would be good enough to even qualify. Dusty ended up timing just below Fonzerelli , and did not qualify. Later in Propwash Junction, a Wings Around The Globe official arrives to inform Dusty that Fonzerelli used Nitroglycerin in his fuel, and was disqualifie; making Dusty the final qualifier. At JFK Airport, Dusty lands and begins to make his way to the area the racers are in before the race begins. There, he meets all the racers. He is still shunned by most, especially Ripslinger. When El Chupacabra and Dusty meet, they hit it off right away; becoming friends. During the first race from New York to Iceland, Dusty saves Bulldog's life after he becomes blinded. The next race was from Iceland to Germany. In Germany, Dusty met a car named Franz Fliegenhosen who can become a plane, but has two personalities. In Germany, Dusty had racing colors painted on himself, as well as a number 7. He also had his sprayer removed. The next race was Germany to India. In India, we see that Dusty likes Ishani. The next race was India to Nepal. Ishani informed Dusty that he could follow the railroad to fly low through the mountains, so as not to spark his fear of heights. While following the railroad, Dusty finds that there is a tunnel and no way around it. Risking it, Dusty flies through the tunnel, barely making it; and nearly coliding with a train. Dusty is the first to arrive in Nepal, much to the surprise of the other racers. When speaking to Ishani, Dusty notices that she has a propellor that only Ripslinger's team produces, and realizes that she set him up to fail. The next race was Napal to China. Ripslinger informs Ned and Zed that they need to take care of Dusty in this race. Over the ocean, Ned and Zed destory Dusty's antenna, which causes him to lose communication with others and set him off course. Dusty eventually ends up being intercepted by Bravo and Echo, and is brought to the U.S.S. Flysenhower. While there, Dusty discovers that Skipper had only ever had one mission, rather then the many he had heard stories about from Skipper. A storm soon begins to move in, and Dusty departs the ship. Soon after, he is caught in the storm and hit by a wave which causes his engine to give out, and he plunges into the ocean, frantically sending out a signal with his location. It is next shown him being rescued by what seemed to be the Coast Guard. Dusty is severely damaged and will not be able to complete the race. El Chupacabra shows up with the wings of a T-33 Shooting Star for Dusty to have, and many racers (Excluding Ripslinger) arrive with new parts. As a final offering, Ishani gives Dusty her propeller that she recieved from Ripslinger. The last race was Mexico City to New York City. In this final race, Ripslinger attempted to kill Dusty in order to win the race, but is thwarted by the again flying Skipper. Dusty is still behind Ripslinger as the race comes near a close. In order to win, Dusty faced his fear of heights and flew up to the clouds to use their tailwinds. As the race is about to end, Ripslinger does his signature tilt, which allows Dusty to fly past him, winning the race. The final scene of the movie shows Dusty and Skipper on the Flysenhower, and dusty now has Naval paint and a US Navy Logo. He is now a Honorary Jolly Wrench. Personality Though nice and pleasant, Dusty can be a little bit arrogant and self-centered sometimes. He is also brave, courageous and daring but when he reaches heights, he is usually frightened, terrored and scared. Appearance Dusty has bright blue eyes and is colored in shades of orange, white, and later seems to also have a light blue stripe on both sides. Trivia *He has a flight teacher named Skipper Riley. *Dusty is the main protagonist of the film. *Dusty is one of the Disney heroes to be racers. *Dusty is a white and orange plane. *Dusty's rival is Ripslinger. *Dusty is afraid of heights, until he overcame it near the end. *Dusty's racing number is #7, which some say is a lucky number. *Jon Cryer was originally set to play Dusty, but was later replaced by Dane Cook. *Dusty's cropsprayer is a M-5000 model. *Dusty's race name is "Strut Jetstream", which happens to be his nickname.http://movies.disney.com/ *Chug's nicknames for Dusty are Duster, Dustmeister, and Dusterino. *Dusty's wingspan is 23 feet (7 meters) *In his turbo design, Dusty is equipped with a Skyslycer Mark Five propeller, and two T33 wings. *His flying style is keeping it nice and low, but keeping is speed up. Gallery Dusty crophopper.png|A beta image of Dusty vlcsnap-2013-06-06-03h27m16s219.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h02m30s31.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m23s48.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m35s173.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m54s102.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m51s176.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m35s109.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m23s65.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m54s217.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m20s226.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m50s22.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m14s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m16s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m09s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m35s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m37s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m43s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m29s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m47s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m51s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h17m55s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m39s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m34s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m02s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m07s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m52s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m03s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m33s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h05m09s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m20s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m50s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m26s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m16s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m42s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m36s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m32s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h05m54s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h06m02s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m29s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m50s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m21s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h03m58s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m00s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m34s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-04h48m41s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m34s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m32s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m57s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m50s229.png vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h10m28s4.png Planes2concept.jpg DustyCrophopperDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store RacingDustyDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store (Racing) TurboDustyDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store (Turbo) 6172036511176-1.jpg|Disney Store (Navy) Disney-planes-diecast-dusty.jpg|Die-Cast (Racing) Disney-planes-diecast-navy-dusty.jpg|Die-Cast (Navy) References Category:Characters Category:Planes Category:Racers Category:Planes: Fire and Rescue Characters